Sin contención
by CieloCriss
Summary: Análisis de Koushiro: 1-Mimi estaba llorando en la reunión de elegidos porque había perdido su empleo de repostera. 2-Mimi había sido contratada por él para ser su secretaria mientras ella conseguía otro modo de ganarse la vida. 3-Mimi le había tirado café encima y lo estaba besando. 4-Mimi hizo que no pudiera contenerse. Mishiro/Lemon. Para Sybilla's Song y el Proyecto 1-8


_Este fic está dedicado a__** Sybilla´s Song **__, quien me retó a escribir un Mishiro con lemon._

_Estas son sus características:_

_- Koushiro trabaja en una respetada empresa y tiene un respetado puesto en donde puede ejercer sus influencias. Mimi es una chica sin estudios que necesita dinero, está desesperada y va a buscar ayuda a Kou, y él le da el puesto de secretaria sin pensarlo. Pero, ella no hace bien el trabajo._

_-Recomendación: Que no sea AU, ocurra años antes del Epi._

_-Género: Comedia, romance, lemonoso_

_**ADVERTENCIA**: Aunque la trama es ligera y hasta simpática, este fic tiene contenido sexual. Es decir, es un lemon. Así que si no te gusta ese género, no leas. De no ser así, lee y disfruta de esta comedia romántica 'Mishirezca'_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: A Sybilla's Song por su paciencia, por su ayuda y, claro, ¡por el reto!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sin contención<strong>

**_Por CieloCriss_**

* * *

><p>Koushiro no pudo enmudecer el gemido ronco que salió de su garganta cuando el calor se expandió por su cuerpo. Mimi gritó entre inquieta y asustada, mientras los dedos le temblaban al tratar de desabrochar la camisa del pelirrojo.<p>

— ¡_Ay_, lo siento!

Izumi la hizo a un lado para jalar su camisa hasta desabotonarla a la fuerza, echándola a perder. Tachikawa pensó que debía hacer algo, pero sus ojos de abeja se estacionaron en el pecho del joven, cuya respiración alterada hacía que resaltaran los pectorales humedecidos.

—Mimi… los pañuelos, por favor— pidió Koushiro, abanicándose.

La muchacha escuchó la orden como si estuviera en otra dimensión, en una que avanzaba lentamente, por ello tardó en estirar la mano y agarrar los pañuelos desechables que cedió a Koushiro.

Los dos tenían un rostro acalorado, rojísimo. Ella por mirarlo; él por el calor. Los dos respiraban de manera arrítmica. Ella por verlo mojado; él por la quemadura.

Era la tercera vez que le echaba la taza de café encima desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos. La primera vez, Mimi se había tropezado y había derramado la bebida sobre los zapatos impolutos de su amigo y nuevo jefe. La segunda vez había sido durante una junta de trabajo, en la que ella había estropeado la corbata azul marino de Koushiro y los papeles de un contrato importantísimo por despistarse mientras servía con la cafetera.

Esta última vez no había habido excusa. Mimi simplemente derramó la taza en la camisa y lo quemó. Koushiro sintió el chorro quemándole el pecho, así que había terminado desnudándose para secarse el café caliente que le había puesto la piel colorada y los pectorales erguidos.

Se talló con los pañuelos, tratando de secarse y aminorar la quemazón, Mimi Tachikawa lo miraba como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento, con los ojos absortos, sin pestañear, sin dejar de escudriñar el cuerpo expuesto, oloroso a cafetales.

—Mimi-san— mandó el joven, normalizándose poco a poco. La chica no contestó ni lo miró a los ojos, siguió embobada con el torso. — ¡Mimi!

— ¿_Eh_? — la castaña se enderezó después del grito y se enfrentó al rostro opaco y molesto de Kou.

—Tienes que ir a comprarme una camisa— mandó con resignación —. El profesor Takenouchi avisó que tendremos junta en la tarde.

Mimi bufó y, después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: había tirado café sobre Koushiro por tercera vez y apenas llevaba un mes como su secretaria. Por si fuera poco (o mucho), su amigo de la infancia (y jefe) había terminado semi-desnudo porque se había quemado.

Esa desnudez la tenía parcialmente drogada, porque nunca imaginó que miraría el cuerpo de su amigo a los 25 años así de embarnecido. Era delgado, sí; era bajo de estatura, sí; pero algo tenían sus músculos, no eran los de alguien plenamente sedentario, eran los de alguien que había embarnecido aventurándose de vez en cuando en el Digimundo sin temor al peligro.

—Lo siento, ¿te duele mucho? —, temblorosa, se acercó a Koushiro y le tocó la piel. Estaba pegajosa, caliente y tan colorada como su cabello.

—Sólo se me enrojeció la piel… es una quemadura menor —la tranquilizó, doblando la camisa que había destruido en un momento de pánico —. Pero debes ir a comprarme una camisa, vamos a presentar el proyecto ante los directivos.

Mimi Tachikawa se había convertido en la secretaria de Koushiro Izumi por imposición de ambas partes, porque ella estaba llorando y él nunca sabía qué hacer cuando la veía derramar lágrimas. Había sido tan fácil como cuando el pelirrojo la había rescatado del laberinto, esta vez, ella había hecho berrinche porque no tenía dinero y él le había ofrecido trabajo como modo de salvarla.

No obstante, las manos torpes de Mimi no eran buenas organizando papeles ni sirviendo café. La mente de Mimi tampoco era buena para archivar en la computadora; las bases de datos que tenía que complementar le parecían una tortura, como si la pusieran a contar las manchas de los dálmatas o las tiras color negras de las cebras.

Mimi era buena secretaria cuando había que sonreír, tomar llamadas y anotar mandados en cuadernitos rosados. Lo de ella eran los trabajos creativos, como encargarse de la logística de las reuniones y, tal vez, comprar camisas de emergencia para las juntas.

— ¿Azul?

— ¿Cómo que azul?

—Que si quieres que sea azul, la camisa.

—Realmente no importa, la que sabe combinar colores eres tú.

Koushiro se hundió en su silla, con sus ojos negros revisó que las computadoras no se hubieran salpicado de café. Mimi miró el suelo, en el cual estaban los restos del tarro de café que prácticamente había dejado caer sobre su amigo.

— ¿No deberías haberme regañado al menos?, no es la primera vez que pasa, además, te interrumpí en la computadora —comentó.

El pelirrojo se encogió en la silla, como si quisiera ocultar su desnudez. Daba la impresión de que comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que estaba frente Mimi.

—Ya te dije que no importa, Mimi-san.

Cualquier jefe que no fuera su amigo ya la habría corrido, eso pensaba Tachikawa. Koushiro y ella nunca se habían entendido, pero a partir de los 10 años habían aprendido a coexistir con sus diferencias. No obstante, tirar el café encima de alguien por tercera vez en un mes tenía que ser un límite para cualquiera, incluso para Koushiro y su indiferencia.

—Llamaré a la encargada de intendencia —dijo Izumi.

—No, te va a ver así.

—Me pondré el saco encima; mientras tanto irás a comprar una camisa —explicó pausadamente, como si realmente no importara.

—No. Si me voy a comprarte una camisa y entra la señora de intendencia a limpiar, creerá que hicimos el amor y se lo dirá a todo el mundo.

Koushiro, quien ya estaba por recuperar su palidez, se sonrojó nuevamente. Mimi miró cómo sus orejas se teñían de rojo.

—Eso es lo de menos, Mimi, a mí no me importaría… —él miró la camisa con enfado. Su color original era blanco, pero había quedado dibujada con manchas marrones amorfas y sin botones.

— ¡A mí sí me importa! Si va a haber rumores sobre que hicimos el amor, al menos me gustaría que fuera cierto, no me gusta que los chismes se basen en mentiras.

Koushiro quiso esconderse debajo de su escritorio tras oír a Mimi. Su voz había sonado fuerte, casi como propuesta. El joven miró con desesperación la puerta de cristal polarizada, esperando no haber sido descubierto. Afortunadamente, las persianas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaban murmullos cercanos.

—No te exaltes, Mimi.

—No me exalto, gritaste más cuando te quemaste.

—No pude evitarlo; el café estaba muy caliente —justificó. — ¿Crees que me escucharon?

—Te oíste muy sexy.

Koushiro se cubrió la frente. Ir a la oficina era una pesadilla desde que había decidido contratar a Mimi como su secretaria.

No era que realmente Tachikawa hiciera las cosas tan mal, pero Izumi simplemente no necesitaba secretaria. Además, lo que era una pesadilla eran las frases que soltaba Mimi con ese tono de voz voluble y deseable; lo difícil era el ocultar su deseo de ver las minifaldas pintorescas que usaba y la caída rítmica y perfecta del cabello color miel.

—No digas eso…

—Fue como un gemido. —Mimi se recargó en el escritorio y lo miró. —Si alguien oyó, definitivamente creerán que hicimos el amor.

Koushiro evitó seguir escondiéndose después de ver el reloj. Si Mimi no iba a comprarle la camisa, las cosas iban a complicarse para la hora de la junta.

—Sólo ve a comprar la camisa —tomó dinero de su billetera y lo cedió a su secretaria, pero la castaña le cerró el puño e hizo un puchero.

—No quiero —dijo—. No me apetece ir a comprarte una camisa.

— ¡Mimi, me tiraste un tazón de café hirviendo! —regañó el jefe.

—Y tú te desesperaste y terminaste de romper la camisa.

— ¡Me estaba quemando!

—Pero fue una quemadura superficial —excusó, estirando la mano hasta tocar el torso tibio del joven.

Koushiro se estremeció, los dedos helados de Mimi dibujaron círculos en su abdomen.

—Mimi… basta ya.

—Solo una mujer tonta se iría a comprar una camisa después de haberte desvestido.

El joven jefe logró atraparle la mano.

—Estamos en la oficina… el laboratorio está a nuestro costado…

—No quiero ir a comprarte una camisa. Prefiero ser de las secretarias desobedientes que se acuestan con sus jefes— Mimi se dejó caer lentamente, hasta sentarse en las piernas de Koushiro, quien se agitó y reprimió un suspiro. Le soltó la mano y le acarició el pelo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil, Mimi? —Le preguntó— ¿Por qué me dejas caer el café tan a menudo, si está caliente?

—El complicado eres tú, quieres que las cosas difíciles tengan respuestas igual de complejas. —Ella volvió a tocar el vientre de Koushiro, sin pensarlo acercó sus labios y lo besó. —Sabes a café.

Izumi jadeó con discreción. Quedó paralizado cuando ella siguió untando sus labios contra su ombligo y lamiendo los restos de café americano sobre su cuerpo. No entendía cómo era que las cosas habían llegado a este punto.

Trató de analizarlo: **1-**Mimi estaba llorando en la última reunión de elegidos del mundo porque había perdido su empleo de repostera en un restaurante francés muy importante de Tokio. **2-**Mimi había sido contratada por él para ser su secretaria mientras ella conseguía otro modo de ganarse la vida. **3-**Mimi le había tirado café por tercera vez en el mes y, en lugar de ir a comprarle una camisa como cualquier secretaria, había hecho un berrinche y estaba sobre él, besándolo como si él supiera rico.

No. No había mucha lógica en ese análisis. Estuvo a punto de decírselo a Mimi, que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía sentido, que se dejara de bromas, que necesitaba la camisa, que… la junta… y…

La mente de Koushiro terminó de nublarse cuando Mimi le lamió las orejas y le susurró: cuando vaya por la camisa, todos sabrán que hemos hecho el amor y no será sólo un rumor de la señora del aseo.

—Mimi… —Izumi respondió hipnotizado, mirando la boca que acababa de tocar su cuerpo.

Koushiro delineó los labios de Mimi con sus dedos y entretejió el cabello color madera para acercarla a su rostro y alcanzar a besarla. Ella suspiró energética, movió su cadera, que reposaba en las piernas del joven, y la minifalda fue deslizada hacia arriba por él, quien respondió al impulso de palparle la cara interna de los muslos.

Una suave pantimedia se interpuso entre los dos, pero, aun así, los dedos de Koushiro acariciaron con entrega a Mimi, quien se separó de los labios del pelirrojo para gimotear y revolverse en el pecho desnudo de él, desnudo por el café.

—Kou-chan… más… dame más… —Mimi abrió las piernas y movió la mano de su jefe hasta su entrepierna, la cual también estaba tapizada de una ropa interior fina, que parecía de seda.

—Mimi, si toco ahí, ya no podré detenerme —fue el último razonamiento del pelirrojo.

—Koushiro, ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que te des cuenta que de eres víctima de mi seducción? — ella preguntó, hundiendo la mano de Izumi contra su lencería, de modo que él pudo rozar su entrada.

Las palabras se acabaron para Koushiro Izumi. Sin que lo esperara Mimi, la tomó de la cintura, la alzó y la sentó en el escritorio, justo a un costado de sus amadas computadoras.

De manera torpe le subió la falda todavía más y le bajó con desesperación las pantimedias y las bragas. Mimi se asustó por la expresión de concentración con que la miró. Algo diferente había en esos ojos negros que le gustaban tanto.

—_Ah_, Kou-chan…— dejó salir cuando Koushiro la tocó e hizo temblar a su clítoris con eldedo índice — ¡_Ay_!

Se abrazó a él como nunca antes y escondió su rostro en el pecho que la misma Mimi había saborizado con café esa mañana. Koushiro no se detuvo, siguió excavando en la chica, como si ésta pudiera esconder un tesoro desconocido.

Tachikawa se arqueó sin control, aferrándose a la espalda de su amigo y haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para retomar la iniciativa. Sus gemidos se interrumpían unos a otros; eran cortos, abruptos. Cuando se oían demasiado fuerte, Koushiro le cubría la boca y, por debajo, increpaba el baile de sus dedos en la entrepierna mojada, oscilante, mucho más caliente que la misma cafetera.

Sacó la mano cuando Mimi se enroscó y fue sacudida por un espasmo que le recorrió las entrañas. Se le salieron las lágrimas y repitió el nombre Koushiro cuatro veces, antes de soltarle la espalda, para verlo a la cara.

Los ojos de Izumi le miraban el cuerpo a ella, quien todavía seguía temblorosa. Su respiración no se reponía porque parecía que era víctima de cientos de toques eléctricos. En cambio, el pelirrojo lucía tranquilo, como si fuera un científico experimentando con un conejillo de las indias.

Mimi le levantó el mentón.

—Mírame los ojos —pidió, besando los labios de Koushiro con angustia; parecía que estuvieran cerca de vivir el apocalipsis y sólo pudieran tener sexo en esa ocasión. Le llevó la mano a los pechos y el chico los palpó con ansias, jalando la blusa con torpeza. —Espera ¡_Ah_!… Kou-chan, vas a romperla ¡_Ngh_!… yo me la quitaré…

El jefe besó el cuello de su secretaria y el grito de ella fue tan agudo que el joven terminó por romperla antes de liberarla del sostén para poder masajearle los pechos con las manos.

—La camisa… así no podré comprar la camisa…— gimió Mimi, mientras Koushiro le miraba los pezones y los besaba con dulzura, sin intenciones de responder —_Ay_, Kou-chan, te he convertido en un salvaje.

Izumi siguió besándola; Mimi también le acarició el pecho del pelirrojo hasta bajar sus manos al cierre del pantalón. Le palpó el miembro duro, haciendo pujar a Koushiro, desconcentrándolo de su sembradío de besos en los senos.

Ella sonrió, sacó la erección y comenzó a masajearla con prisa, turbando aún más a Izumi.

—Mimi…— por fin habló, descoordinado —No.

— ¿No?, yo digo que mejor sí —arremetió Tachikawa, subiendo y bajando la mano sin parar. Del rostro de Koushiro parecían desprenderse libélulas y, del de ella, mariposas.

—No me culpes— sentenció él, separándola de su miembro a la fuerza y poniéndola de espaldas a su cuerpo —… no puedo contenerme.

La hizo recostarse en el escritorio, pero boca bajo, alzó una de sus piernas y entró en ella de un solo movimiento, haciendo que Mimi soltara un chillido a pesar de lo húmeda que estaba.

No se lo espera tan pronto y tan abrupto. Se aferró a la mesa y cerró los ojos. Sin soltarle la pierna, Koushiro apretó sus caderas y comenzó el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Las sacudidas se encimaron y Mimi jadeó como nunca antes en el trabajo. La pequeña oficina del investigador informático tenía como _soundtrack_ los quejidos de Mimi. Uno tras otro. Sin parar. Dentro de ella y también por fuera se estaba quemando, como si también le hubiera caído encima café hirviendo.

Koushiro se movía cada vez más rápido e iba más hondo. El movimiento de su pelvis hacía rebotar el resto de su piel mientras Mimi gritaba otra vez su nombre, seguido de gemidos crecientes, intensos.

—_Ngh_… así no… quiero que veas… mi rostro— rogó. Koushiro salió de ella, la giró de frente y volvió a entrar en Mimi con más torpeza que en la primera ocasión.

El ritmo de los zarandeos cambió, Koushiro se dedicó a verle la cara, en tanto, Mimi, cual enredadera, abrazaba con sus piernas al pelirrojo y se sacudía sin pensar en nada.

Allí, en algún momento, ella se convulsionó de placer y apretó a Koushiro para que terminara dentro ella. Lo volvió a escuchar gemir, como cuando había derramado café sobre él unos minutos antes.

...

Izumi se dejó caer sobre ella y Tachikawa lo besó para comprobar que lo que había pasado había sido real y no parte de las fantasías que se inventaba de vez en vez, cuando Koushiro, convertido en su jefe, hacía un gesto tierno o interesante.

—Mimi, ¿es-estás bien? —preguntó con timidez, como si la conciencia estuviera nuevamente apoderándose de él.

La joven se rió al notar la mirada perdida de Koushiro, con el pantalón abajo y su sexo parcialmente vigoroso. Ella sólo traía puesta la falda y, su blusa y la camisa de él, estaban estropeadas; los botones estaban dispersos por la habitación; los calzones estaban sobre la pantalla de una de las computadoras, y las pantimedias en el respaldo de la silla.

Mimi se acarició los pechos doloridos por chupetones, cerró las piernas apenada y tomó las manos de su jefe, su compañero de aventuras y su pelirrojo favorito.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?, ahora todos saben que hicimos el amor en la oficina.

Koushiro de nuevo miró su entorno, se subió el pantalón y deambuló por su pequeña oficina llena de computadoras, cables y una colección de ropa revuelta, con aroma a sexo y a café.

Imaginó a los trabajadores de su laboratorio susurrando sobre lo que acababan de oír. Se enrojeció al pensar que Shuu Kido o el Profesor Takenouchi hubieran escuchado a Mimi… o a él. Más bien a los dos.

—Mimi, no digas tonterías.

—Ahora que rompiste mi blusa, ¿todavía quieres que vaya a comprarte la camisa?

Izumi miró los pechos níveos de Mimi y negó como robot. Quiso cubrirlos hasta de él mismo.

—Por favor, no bromees con eso.

—No te pongas así. Lo que pasó es por la tensión sexual que teníamos; ya lo sabes, nos gustamos desde siempre— Mimi se sentó y le tomó las manos.

—Desde siempre…— convino Kou.

—Lo que es más, creo que estuviste encantador, me puedo imaginar siendo tu secretaria hasta la eternidad.

—No, qué va, te voy a despedir antes de que eso pase— confesó.

Una de las pantallas parpadeó, Koushiro se asomó. Era un mensaje del señor Takenouchi, su jefe:

_"Izumi, la junta se canceló; me debes una, picarón. PD. Que no se repita"._

Mimi leyó el mensaje y aplaudió.

— ¿Ves?, ya no hay de qué preocuparse, el papá de Sora-chan es de mente abierta, justo como calculé.

Koushiro dejó caer su cara para embarrar sus mejillas en las teclas de sus máquinas.

—Mimi…

—Sólo tendremos que esperar a que cierren la oficina para escaparnos.

—Mimi…

— ¡Ya sé!, podemos hablarle a Palmon y a Tentomon para que nos rescaten.

— ¡Mimi-san!

La chica dio un respingo.

— ¡Trato de ser positiva, Kou-chan!

—… lo sé, gracias —dijo y continuó —sólo… sólo quería decirte, Mimi, que fue bueno que me quemaras con el café.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —la chica se entusiasmó, traía la cabeza cerca del cielo — ¿Verdad que nos queremos?

Koushiro no supo contestar esa pregunta tan difícil con palabras, por eso sólo asintió mientras la miraba a ella sin blusa y a él mismo, sin camisa.

* * *

><p>Cuando los laboratorios del Centro de Investigación cerraron, tomó a Mimi de las manos y salieron del edificio a hurtadillas. Él la cubrió con su saco y, al salir, treparon a la espalda de Kabuterimon y surcaron el cielo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer!, ha sido un fic que he escrito en un solo día, podría decirse que unas cuatro horas, así que puede que no sea lo máximo, no obstante, tenía ganas de cumplir el reto que me dio Sybilla's Song, porque adoro el Mishiro y con un toque de perversidad no me sabe mal (¡Espero que te haya gustado, SS!).<em>

_La idea es que haya sido un fic que haya provocado al menos una sonrisa o un OMG!, así que espero haberlo logrado._

_Saludos a todos los lectores, tengo pendientes varias publicaciones, así que espero que pueda seguir inspirándome y teniendo tiempo._

_Los quiere, CieloCriss._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
